


Home

by apiegohome



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spiritual, terraven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiegohome/pseuds/apiegohome
Summary: An injured stag who cannot die, a forest sick and crawling with darkness... Ventus' dreams are full of rice fields and gentle breezes, and amongst it all is a beautiful young man, always reaching out to him…calling his name...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Pelvella! When we got talking about accidentally hitting animals with our cars, (don't worry, we haven't actually hit any!). I also thought Terra sounded a lot more majestic as a stag than a kangaroo! Hahaha! Enjoy ^^

It was bad luck, that's all it was – Ventus never worked Sunday's, but here he was anyway, speeding his way across town in his beat-up Hyundai, his fingers tapping anxiously against the hard plastic of the steering wheel. 

The kind, old man that ran the service station where Ventus worked part-time had called him some twenty minutes earlier, all but begging him to come in on short notice.  Even though it was a little disheartening knowing he’d have to be standing and working the register for the next eight-something hours instead of sleeping in and watching movies, it wasn’t in Ventus’ nature to let anyone down, and besides, the extra money was always a big plus.  

It was still quite early in the morning, and Ventus wound his little car around bends and up hills, dappled sunlight bursting through the forest canopy flanking the road on both sides, and blinding him every so often as he drove closer into town. 

He had lived here all his life, long before his tiny, little country town had grown into a miniature satellite city, but as his grandfather was a farmer, he still existed way outside of the stifling bubble of suburbia and skyscrapers, which suited him just fine. 

Ventus didn't like the hustle and fuss of city life, finding his solace knee deep in his grandfather’s rice paddies, with the lush green of the forest breathing all around him. He had always felt connected to the earth – more than anything else, and often loved getting lost in the forest that surrounded his home, the cheerful wren trilling and flittering high above his head, and the soft texture of peat moss, cool and damp beneath his bare feet. 

Lately, his lifestyle had been too busy for him to find the time for a walk, but maybe, when he got home this afternoon he could wander out and explore. If nothing else, he missed the serenity.

Wondering about the time, Ventus took a chance and glanced away from the road, his fingers fumbling to light up the screen on his phone. A split second of inattention was all it took – something remarkably _huge_ leaping out of the forest to his left, _right_ in front of him.

Crying out, Ventus braced himself and slammed on the brakes, but it was too late – his little car screeching and sliding all over the road, the right side of the bonnet just clipping the large animal that had foolishly wandered across his path. 

_"No...!"_

Still stomping the brake hard, Ventus finally skidded to a stop and just sat there stunned. The engine of his car was hissing and whining in protest, definitely too old and tired for such an extreme ordeal. With shaking fingers, he managed to turn the key into the off position, the sudden silence almost deafening.  

Luckily, he'd managed to bring the car over onto the side of the road, right before he’d been caught up in another sweeping bend directly in front of him which was all but hidden from view, swallowed up by the thick overhang of the forest. 

More of the shock wearing off by the second, and the panic swift to set in, Ventus scrabbled to get his safety-belt unclicked and threw his car door wide open. 

This stretch of road ran straight through a particularly thick part of the forest, and Ventus knew there were many wild deer here that would call this area their home. He felt sick to his stomach thinking he might have accidentally killed one. 

And there, just a little way back on the opposite side of the road was one of the largest stags Ventus had ever seen. Steeling himself, he approached it nervously, but quickly, the beast collapsed on its side and lying deathly still. 

"What have I _done...?_ " Ventus whispered to himself, his eyes racing over the stag's crumpled form. 

Judging by its size, the stag was most likely incredibly old, and sure enough, just underneath it's long, graceful neck, Ventus could clearly see long streaks of grey and white fur adorning its broad chest. The rest of its colouring was a deep, rich brown and its antlers were so large they surely spanned the same length as his car. It was an impressive sight, yet so painfully tragic. To kill such a beautiful, magnificent creature would be sure to haunt him for the rest of his life... 

But then, Ventus looked into the stag's eyes and saw light flickering there, and his heart was fit to burst.  

 _The stag was still alive_.

Ventus' relief was so palpable he nearly fell to his knees and sobbed.  

As if to confirm that his mind wasn't simply playing tricks on him, the stag's giant chest suddenly inflated, a puff of air escaping through its nose. 

Stumbling backwards on his feet, Ventus whirled away and raced back to his car. He threw himself inside, reaching for his phone. 

There was no time to waste as he quickly dialled the number for the local wildlife rescue. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too late – at all costs he had to make this right! 

-0-

"Are you the one who called in the injured stag?" 

Starting slightly, Ventus looked up into the face of a kind-looking woman with startlingly blue hair. He was quick jumping to his feet.

"Uh – yes, that was me!" 

She smiled at him, albeit a little sadly. "My name is Aqua; I'm the lead veterinarian here." 

Aqua offered her hand, which Ventus hurried to grasp. 

"I'm Ventus, but please just call me Ven. It's nice to meet you." 

"And you," Aqua answered in turn, releasing Ventus' hand. 

"Um, how is he?" Ventus mumbled, rubbing at the back of his head. "Is he going to be okay?"

What remained of Aqua's smile vanished altogether. 

"I'm afraid it's not good. Although the stag only sustained minor bruising around its ribs, its right, hind leg has suffered a fracture clean through."

"That's not fixable?" To Ventus, who knew nothing about these sorts of things, it didn’t sound that serious of an injury. 

Aqua shook her head. "Unlike with humans, we can't ensure an animal will keep still enough to allow time for the break to heal correctly. I'm sorry, but there's nothing more we can do." 

Ventus was stunned. "W-What!? You don’t mean –?" 

"I know it's hard to accept, but we see this all the time, unfortunately." Aqua placed a hand on Ventus' shoulder, her blue eyes sincere. "But thank-you, for calling it in. A lot of people don't, and that's the real tragedy here." 

"There has to be something you can do – please!" Ventus begged. "He's got to be the largest – _oldest_ stag I've ever seen! ...It's not fair..." 

"I'm sorry, Ven, I really am," Aqua murmured, her hand slipping from his shoulder. "...Would you like to see him, to say goodbye?" 

Blinking away the uncomfortable prickle in the corner of his eyes, Ventus nodded, heaving in a deep breath. 

"Yeah. Okay." 

Giving Ventus another pained smile, Aqua turned and showed him through a set of double doors, leading him further into the rescue centre. 

This facility had become an integral part of the community over the years. As the population rapidly grew in the area, so had the animal related emergencies as well. They treated both domestic and wild animals here and often times depended on donations and goodwill to keep fully operational. Ventus had fortunately never had to bring an animal in, but had still regularly donated blankets and food. He loved the forest, and all of its inhabitants, and by default held the utmost respect for the people here who dedicated their time in helping those poor creatures that needed it most. 

"He's right through here," Aqua quietly informed him, stopping just outside of a room simply called 'C-17'. "He's been heavily sedated, but just be mindful not to startle him too much if he's awake." 

"Thank-you," Ventus returned in kind, already pushing through the door. 

Directly in front of him was a large, stainless steel table, but it was mostly bare, save for a messy pile of blankets and several, brightly coloured, hot water bottles. 

The stag was lying on its side on the floor beside the table instead, obviously far too large to be situated any other way. A nest of blankets and more hot water bottles surrounded it on all sides, Ventus easily catching sight of a simple splint supporting the stag's right, hind leg. 

There was a puff of air and Ventus swiftly looked up, meeting the stag's gentle, brown eyes.

"...You're awake, huh...?" 

The stag watched him silently, its gaze unwavering before heavy eyelids fluttered and closed. It breathed out another forceful puff, its head shifting restlessly under the weight of its magnificent antlers. 

Shuffling closer, Ventus slowly crouched down and sat on the floor. 

"I'm...so sorry," he whispered, his voice breaking on the last word. "I can't believe I caused this... It's all my _fault_!”  

Ventus buried his head in his hands, tears already slipping past his fingers. "...I wish I could save you..." 

A soft scraping sound startled him then, and Ventus hesitantly lowered his hands to look. 

The stag was sitting upright, as much as it was able to, with its hind legs still lying amongst the warmth of the blankets. It was facing him now, its eyes far too clear for an animal that was supposed to be heavily sedated. Ventus briefly wondered how the stag could even lift its head, its antlers that had scraped along the floor now towering high above him. 

With a low, mournful sound, the stag tilted back its head and called out, its front legs straightening slowly before curling underneath its giant chest. Brown eyes met his again, and Ventus’ breath hitched. A strange feeling welled up inside of him, his heart beating like a drum.  

The stag pushed one of its hooves flat against the floor and shakily attempted leveraging itself up.  

Ventus immediately started forwards in a panic. 

"H-Hey! You can't get up! You'll hurt yourself more!" 

The stag trembled with one of its legs recklessly supporting all of its weight while it tried moving the other one into position, but Ventus reached out a hand without thinking, his fingers just brushing along the stag's neck. 

Ventus gasped in shock, a strange sensation tingling along his fingertips and all the way up his arm. 

At Ventus’ touch, the stag went completely still before sinking back down to the floor, both of its hooves still tucked underneath.

"What...was that?" Ventus breathed, his hand still resting on the stag's broad chest. The sensation was gone as quickly as it had come, but the warmth of the stag's body almost seemed to be soaking into him. 

And... something else...

The stag softly called out again, its chest rumbling underneath the curve of Ventus' palm. Ventus sighed and let his eyelids fall closed, concentrating on the steady deep thrum of the stag's thundering heartbeat. Ventus frowned and the curious sensation was flowing back again, his own heartbeat rushing in his ears.  

Slowly, he raised his other hand to his own chest, pressing hard over his heart. 

Ventus' eyes flew open. 

It shouldn't have been possible, but the proof was right there in front of him. His heart and the stag's were perfectly in time – almost as if they were beating as one...

The stag just watched him, its eyes shining with a keen intelligence. It puffed out another breath, and then oh so gently nuzzled Ventus' hair. 

His common-sense flaring, Ventus realised how absurd this situation actually was. Stag's were wild animals that would not hesitate in being on the offensive, so currently being so close to one like this should have been somewhat terrifying.

But, it wasn't. Ventus felt no fear at all, just an unwavering, gentle calm that seemed to resonate within his very being.

-0-

Ventus drove home that afternoon with a heavy heart. Fortunately, his car had only sustained minor panel damage in the front, so it was still fully operational, but despite that, he didn’t feel lucky at all.

He’d tried begging Aqua to save the stag’s life one, last time before he left, but Aqua had just reiterated there was nothing she could do. She had done her best to reassure him that they would be making the stag’s last moments as comfortable as possible before putting him to sleep, and that it was completely painless and quick, but Ventus had found no comfort in knowing that – it had only served to make him feel worse.  

Somehow, he’d managed to get through his shift at the service station without any trouble. More than anything, he’d just wanted to go home, but he couldn’t let the old man down, not when there was no one else to call in. It had mostly been all a blur as his mind was still fixated on the poor stag, his voice hollow and his movements robotic as he carried out his duties as cashier. He’d been so caught up in worrying over it, he’d nearly ended up selling a group of teenagers some cigarettes before realising at the last minute and crossly shooing them back out the door.       

Arriving home, Ventus parked his car around the side of the old farm house, where his grandfather would be unlikely to take much notice of it. He would tell him about the accident later on, but right now, he just didn’t have the heart to.

Wandering straight out towards the rice fields, Ventus unexpectedly found his grandfather standing knee-deep in one of the paddies closest to him, a worn grub hoe in his hand. He was staring off into the distance, his expression solemn. His approach going completely unnoticed, Ventus followed his grandfather’s line of sight over towards the gently shifting forest. There was nothing but green there as far as Ventus could see, but his grandfather barely moved, still fixated on whatever had drawn his attention.

“…Grandfather?” Ventus called, wondering if he should be more concerned than confused right now. “What’s wrong?”

“The forest.” His grandfather murmured simply, his eyebrows creasing. “…She weeps.” 

Ventus felt like the earth had fallen out from under him. His heart sharply ached as he immediately thought of the stag. Looking back into the shaded depths of the forest, Ventus went still as well and focussed. Sure enough…he could feel it too...

Something…was very _wrong_ …

He didn’t need his grandfather to explain – he already knew what he meant.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Ventus couldn’t help himself. As soon as his classes were finished for the day he slowly ended up making his way over to the rescue centre.

He sat outside the front of the centre in his car for what felt like days, working up his nerve to go in. He wanted – no he _needed_ to know what they had done with the stag’s body. He refused to leave until he knew, and was already adamant on insisting that the stag be laid to rest somewhere within the forest. Last night had been… _unsettling._ He had watched the forest outside of his bedroom window for hours, and his feelings of unease had only grown tenfold. The forest seemed different – _darker_ somehow, and Ventus had sworn he’d seen more of the shadows moving than the trees. He had heard strange noises, too – a quiet nattering and hissing that had made his blood run cold. He’d left his bedside lamp on all night, sleep only finally carrying him away in the early hours of the morning. His grandfather had looked just as weary when they had sat down to breakfast together as well. Once again, he didn’t ask. Whatever was happening to the forest, they were both starkly aware of it.   

Slapping his cheeks, Ventus found his resolve and strode through the rescue centre’s front doors.

“Oh! Ven…” Aqua was standing behind the reception desk, a sheaf of papers in one hand while she spoke to another young woman with burgundy hair. “I didn’t expect you to come here today…”

Ventus took a deep breath. “I…wanted to speak to you about the stag from yesterday, if I could?”

Aqua opened her mouth to reply, but Ventus quickly spoke over her. “I’m not here to cause trouble, I promise! I just…wanted to know what you were doing with the body…”

“…Body?” The other young woman questioned quietly, looking up at Aqua from her seat. Ventus could just read her name-badge, which had ‘ _Kairi_ ’ written in black italic. “I thought the stag was good to go?”

Aqua shifted nervously. “Ah, yes! He is, but – Ven! I couldn’t reach you! The stag is actually in good health!”

“…What?” Ventus was wildly confused. “That’s not –”

“The stag you brought in got its x-rays mixed up with another deer that had come in around the same time yesterday.” Aqua’s explanation was plausible, but something still seemed a little off…

Ventus frowned, but kept silent.

“I wanted to call you and let you know, but you forgot to leave your contact details…”

“…Really? So, the one I brought in…is actually okay?" 

Aqua smiled, breathing out a small laugh. “Yes! A perfect bill of health.”

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” Kairi added, smiling happily. “I love it when they can be rehabilitated!”

Ventus laughed, a strong wave of relief washing over him. “That’s great! …I can hardly believe it!”

Aqua nodded, still smiling kindly. “Would you like to see him, Ven? Before he goes back into the forest?” Pre-empting his answer, she was already moving over towards the doors they had gone through yesterday.

“I’d love to!”

Ventus called a quick goodbye to Kairi and hurried to follow Aqua through into the centre. The doors had barely closed before Aqua was crowding him, her previous smile nowhere to be seen.

“Come with me,” she whispered frantically. “We have to go somewhere where we won’t be overheard.” 

Ventus was instantly panicked. “W-What’s wrong? What is it?”

Aqua just shook her head and beckoned for him to follow her. “ _Shh!_ The less people know about this, the better!”  

Trying to remain calm, Ventus silently followed, Aqua glancing every which way as she ushered him into an empty consultation room far away from any noise or activity.

Aqua locked the door behind them, leaving the lights switched off. She turned to Ventus, still looking serious.

“I don’t know how to explain this to you, but that stag – there’s something different about him.”

Ventus frowned and nodded. “I know there is, I was trying to tell you yesterday!”

Aqua shook her head and glanced nervously over at the door. “Well I guess I kind of believe you now, because I…I tried to euthanize him and it didn’t work.”

Ventus choked. “You – You tried to kill him!? I thought his x-rays got mixed up!?”

“That was a lie…” Aqua murmured, quietly pleading for Ventus to understand. “I…didn’t want to talk about this in front of Kairi because if this gets around it could mean trouble.”

Ventus sighed and crossed his arms. A lot of this still wasn’t making much sense. “Okay, so…you…you tried to euthanize him…and it didn’t work?”

“Yes, I tried _twice,_ the second dose was almost double the usual amount! But it didn’t affect him at all! He just…there was no change.” Aqua gently leaned up against the wall and crossed her arms, too. She looked frightened. “At first I thought maybe I had gotten the dosage wrong or the chemical component was out of date and unreactive, but it wasn’t – it was all correct. It…scared me, I didn’t want to try again in case it was making it painful for him.”

“So…what you’re saying is…he can’t _die?_ ” Ventus was stunned.

Aqua looked unsure, but still nodded hesitantly. “It…almost seems like that. I know that sounds crazy, but I don’t know how else to make sense of it.”

She stepped away from the wall then, her expression now slightly desperate. “This has never happened before so I don’t really know what to do. His hind leg really _is_ fractured, but he can’t stay here anymore. Not everyone that works here is a good person, Ven. If word gets around that he can’t _die,_ he won’t just be an animal anymore – he’ll be a test subject.”

Ventus instantly felt sick, envisioning exactly what Aqua was referring to. There was no way he could let that happen – no way in _hell._  

“We have to get him out of here…”

“I know…but where will we take him?” Aqua didn’t look convinced. “I live in town, in an apartment! And I don’t know anyone else who would have a suitable place…”

“We’ll take him to mine!” Ventus murmured, a plan slowly forming in his mind. “I live out near the forest! My grandfather grows rice, so there’s fields all around us! I have a shed, too… We can put him in there while his leg heals.”

“That…sounds like it could work…” Aqua breathed, her lips curving into a small smile.

Ventus grinned, feeling more hopeful already. “We’ll sneak him out tonight then! There’s no time to waste!”

 -0-

Daylight was just peeking through the thick brush of the forest, and finally, Ventus could breathe a deep sigh of relief. Being careful to remain discreet, he and Aqua had managed to carefully move the stag into the rescue vehicle before relocating him outside of town to Ventus’ home.  

It was just after five in the morning, Aqua working tirelessly to make sure that the stag was comfortable with everything it needed to recover, before successfully sedating him again and setting his leg inside a fluoro-green cast.

“This is going to take a while to heal – at least six to twelve weeks,” Aqua told him, positioning a number of hot water bottles wrapped in towels along the stag’s underbelly and chest. “We’ll have to make sure he keeps the strength in his leg as well, so after a few weeks we’ll try to get him moving just to see how he goes.”

Her work done, Ventus waved goodbye to Aqua then returned to sitting with the stag. He made sure not to touch him, in case that would startle him, but he didn’t want him waking up alone either. 

“I’m sorry for all this…but I’ll get you home, I promise,” Ventus whispered, reaching out a hand to rest it on the stag’s chest. “I’m going to look after you, so you don’t have to worry.” 

There was a loud, clanking noise to his right, and Ventus looked up as one of the large steel doors of the shed slowly creaked open. His grandfather peered in at him, his eyes instantly drawn to the sleeping stag.

There was a moment of silence, Ventus nervously trying to formulate an explanation. 

“Ah,” His grandfather murmured. “…This explains everything.”

“I’m sorry!” Ventus rushed out. “I was going to tell you!”

His grandfather remained silent, his eyes wandering over the stag’s form and pausing on his bandaged leg.

“He’s injured?”

Ventus sighed quietly, feeling guilty all over again. “Yeah, I…hit him with my car a couple of days ago. He was at the rescue centre till yesterday, but they were going to put him to sleep, so my friend Aqua helped me move him here. We’re going to give him time to let his leg heal.” 

As if roused by their voices, the stag began to stir. Ventus snapped his mouth shut and watched as the stag blinked open its eyes and puffed out a small breath. Ventus smiled, so happy to see the stag awake and responsive.

“He’s…not like other stags, Grandfather,” Ventus said, hugging his knees to his chest and still watching the stag. “He’s so gentle…and warm. I feel…I don’t know – there’s just something special about him.”       

Meeting the stag’s eyes, Ventus’ grandfather inclined his head just so. The stag just watched him silently.

“…Does he have a name?” 

Surprised, Ventus sat up a little straighter. “Uh, no! …I haven’t thought about it to be honest.”

“Terra.”

Ventus frowned. He looked at his grandfather, questioning. “Huh?”

His grandfather just smiled. “His name is Terra.”

“Terra…? As in…the local forest spirit?”

Breathing out a laugh, Ventus gently laid his hand on the stag’s chest again. The stag allowed it, still observing them both calmly.

“That’s a great idea! I’m sure Terra would love having such a beautiful stag named after him.”

His grandfather quietly agreed.  “I’m sure he would.”

-0- 

That night the forest seemed as worse as ever. Ventus pulled his blankets up around his face and hunched down amongst his pillows, the haunting, hollow sounds of the ferocious wind outside more frightening by the minute. He felt ridiculous believing it, but the darkness almost seemed like it was _alive_ – the shadows creeping and swirling amongst the branches he could see just passed his window. It was like nothing he had ever witnessed before. 

Ventus felt his eyelids growing heavy, even as he fought against falling asleep. He was becoming increasingly worried for Terra outside in the shed, and was single-mindedly intent on braving the weather to go and check on him. If there was a chance that Terra was frightened by all of this, and might possibly injure himself more, Ventus didn’t want to risk it.  

But, he couldn’t seem to help it though – try as he might to rouse himself it was like something weighted was dragging his conscious under.  

“Te… _rra…_ ”

Everything faded out…and then instantly, Ventus found himself dreaming.

It was still and silent all around him, gentle light filtering down from high above as he stood in the middle of a forest clearing. It was warm and calm, and the birds sung softly to each other, butterflies drifting on the ever-present wind that always seemed to linger here. It was like the forest was breathing, and Ventus felt at peace – as if he was _one_ with his surroundings. 

Off to his left something large moved out of the corner of his eye, and Ventus turned to look. It was a giant stag, its head held high as it stood amongst the leaves, and its brown eyes steadily watching him. Time stood still as they regarded each other, and Ventus held his breath. Then, without a backwards glance, the stag turned and bounded off into the brush.

“ _W-Wait…!”_

Ventus gave chase, running forward through the trees, but something immediately felt strange… His body’s movements felt natural, but still somehow _different_. He ran quickly, the forest flying passed him, his heart pounding behind his ribs. Everything was so vivid, bright splashes of sunlight gloriously warm against his skin, and the smell of the trees and composted leaves, and the moist earth underfoot was all so perfectly _real_. Just up ahead, the giant stag suddenly appeared before him, flitting through the gaps in the trees and keeping pace with him effortlessly. They moved together – in sync, and Ventus’ staccato breaths were loud in his ears. 

Still moving, he happened to look down – only to find himself changed. Where his feet were supposed to be, there was only the powerful legs of a stag, strong hooves pounding the earth and propelling him ever forward.

He should have been surprised, but he wasn’t at all. 

…Here, he was a stag, too.

Ventus awoke with a start, warm, brilliant sunlight streaming in on him. Turning his head, he looked outside to see that the forest was calm again, as if the sinister shadows from the night before had all just been a bad dream… 

Taking a moment to just breathe, Ventus slid a hand over his heart, feeling its rhythm steady beneath his palm. 

He closed his eyes and concentrated, the quiet chime of a bell ringing through his mind.

…Something was beginning to change inside of him, but it was an oddly familiar feeling…as if he was starting to remember something long forgotten. All at once the feeling left him, and Ventus opened his eyes again to stare back out at the forest. Now more awake, he could only lie there and wonder, his fingers tingling where it seemed only moments before had been hooves. 

With a sharp gasp, Ventus threw himself upright before flinging the covers off his legs and staggering to his feet. He thundered down the stairs and threw himself out the front door, his mind intent on his grandfather’s shed behind the ancient house. Heaving the heavy, metal doors open, Ventus sagged against it, his relief at finding the stag safe and sound almost overwhelming. 

The stag was awake and sitting upright, his calm eyes once again meeting Ventus’. It was almost as if he had been expecting him… 

The stag slowly tilted its head back and called out long and low, and Ventus blinked, that same bell sound from before chiming softly. The gentle sunlight streaming in on them brightened just so, and Ventus felt that strange emotion wash over him again, one of his hands lifting to brush the very tips of his fingers over his beating heart. The stag fell silent once more, its great chest expanding with its quiet breaths, and Ventus felt the feeling gradually fade away, leaving him faintly breathless, and all the more curious. 

What…was this feeling? What could it possibly mean? 


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed and between taking on extra shifts at the service station and regularly attending his classes, Ventus ended up spending all of his free time in his grandfather’s shed with the injured stag.

Terra, as Ventus had now started calling him, had proven himself to be a surprisingly, easy house-guest. Despite how confusing and stressful this situation surely was for him, Terra was always calm and quiet, and although Ventus was still careful to never startle him, this obvious precaution when dealing with a wild animal seemed completely unnecessary as they spent more and more time in each other’s company.

As soon as Terra had recovered from the anaesthetic, Ventus had softly explained everything, even if truth be told, he’d felt utterly ridiculous talking to a stag like it could actually understand anything he was saying. Still, knowing that, Ventus had all but begged Terra to allow his leg time to heal before attempting to stand and move around. Terra for his part had just watched him silently, his gaze sharp and focussed, but thankfully, had actually seemed to heed Ventus’ words. Save for sitting up when Ventus arrived to see him or bring him food, Terra had yet to try anything more than gently stretching his legs out along the floor.      

Now, after three weeks, Aqua had given Ventus the all clear to begin some of the rehabilitation process. He would carefully walk Terra around the inside of the shed, making sure to keep his weight off his injured leg, but to also give the rest of his body some much needed exercise. They had to keep his strength from deteriorating any more than it already had, otherwise Terra would just become vulnerable returning to the forest so weak. Ventus didn’t care how long it took to get him there, but he was determined to do everything within his power to see Terra home – strong and healthy.  

The sun had already set by the time Ventus got home from his day shift, his feet aching and his neck sore and stiff. He was weary of squeezing in all of this extra work, but it was a necessary evil if he was going to be able to keep covering Terra’s medical bills and keep Aqua out of trouble for helping him in secret. Although this new schedule was tiring, Ventus knew it wasn’t so bad really, and it wouldn’t be forever. Terra was becoming stronger and more responsive by the day, now, and Ventus felt himself smiling just thinking about it. Nothing made him happier than knowing that Terra would soon be back where he belonged…

An image of sun-soaked earth and dappled, swaying tree branches rose to the forefront of his mind then, and Ventus drew in a shaky breath, the skin along his forearms tingling. He should have been used to this feeling by now, but every time he experienced it, it was always somehow different. The memories of his recurrent dreams about the forest seemed so _real_ sometimes, that if he let himself get lost in reliving them, he started to lose his grip on reality.

The odd feeling receding, Ventus shook the last of it off before bypassing the house altogether and making his way around the side to the shed. Releasing the metal catch and pulling one of the doors open just enough to slip inside, Ventus closed it behind him and turned to face the room at large.

Terra as always, was waiting for him, his regal head held high and his antlers branching upwards into the gloom. A single kerosene lamp most likely lit by his grandfather hung suspended from the rafters above them. Its light was only faint, but still effective enough in holding back the darkness.     

“Terra! I'm home!” Ventus breathed, closing the distance between them.

Terra seemed more eager than usual to see him; his front legs shifted from underneath him slightly, as if he was trying to rise.

“No, no, don’t get up!” Ventus quickly fell to his knees beside Terra, his hands raised in a calming manner. 

With Ventus close to him again, Terra was visibly more at ease, relaxing back down amongst the straw bedding he was resting on.

Relieved, Ventus sighed and settled himself more comfortably beside Terra’s huge form, his arm just gently brushing Terra’s chest. 

“Today was too long,” Ventus murmured, fighting the urge to rest his head against Terra’s soft coat. “If I could, I’d always stay with you…well, until you return to your home anyhow.”

He breathed out a quiet laugh and looked up into Terra’s eyes. “It’s weird…but I feel… _right_ when I’m with you. But it’s not like I ever felt _wrong –_ just…I don’t know...”

Terra slowly blinked down at him, his nostrils flaring as he rumbled low in his throat. To Ventus, hearing the soft sound thrilled him like nothing else. The more time he spent in Terra’s presence, the more he was convinced that it was almost like Terra was trying to answer him. He lifted a hand and smoothed it over Terra’s chest, resting it splayed over his heart. “I know, bud. I’ll miss you, too.” 

Terra’s heartbeat was strong and constant beneath his palm and like always, Ventus paused to listen to it. Out of habit his other hand lifted to his own chest, now unsurprised to find that his heartbeat still matched Terra’s perfectly – beat for beat. He closed his eyes as warmth stole through him, only to quickly open them again as a sudden thought leapt to the forefront of his mind.  

“Do you…feel this, too…?”

Two, three heartbeats and nothing else but silence, till Terra slowly moved, leaning down closer into him. Ventus gasped, the unexpected, gentle weight on the top of his head rendering him speechless. Terra rested his muzzle in his hair, and Ventus felt his heartbeat increase instantly. His eyelids fell closed again and he breathed out a long, contented sigh, concentrating on the sound of Terra’s heart beginning to beat faster, just to catch up with his. 

This _feeling_ was still so familiar, Ventus was more than sure he’d felt it before, somehow…

A particularly strong gust of wind blew through the shed, and the lantern above them swung wildly from the force of it, Ventus watching the light flicker across his closed eyelids. He could feel the wind circling him and flowing over him, like water over a polished stone, and Terra smelled _wonderful,_ like freshly turned earth, rain at dawn, and steeped green tea leaves. A moment of clarity struck him, and Ventus’ eyes flew open, his heartbeat rushing like the ocean in his ears.  

Just _being_ with Terra…almost felt like… _like –_

That night, Ventus dreamed of the forest again, but this time, he was well and truly human. He walked amongst the trees, branches softly brushing along his bare arms, his fingers catching cool droplets of water falling from the leaves. Gentle sunlight warmed his skin, strands of hair shifting in front of his eyes shining a brilliant gold. He walked on and came across a herd of deer quietly grazing in a spacious glade, many of them turning at the sound of his approach. If they were startled by his presence, they never showed it as he calmly moved amongst them, his footsteps sure.           

Such blissful tranquillity… Never before had Ventus known such peace. 

A large, warm hand suddenly took a hold of one of his, and Ventus paused feeling faintly surprised, but in no way afraid. He looked up into the handsome face of a young man who had dark, brown hair and clear, blue eyes that shined. Having garnered his attention, the man smiled fondly down at him, squeezing lightly at his hand.

_“Ven…”_

Ventus was mesmerised.

_“…Who are you…?”_

The man laughed softly and gently pressed their foreheads together, causing Ventus’ eyes to blink closed. He had asked, but somehow, he already knew…with every fibre of his being. 

Ventus unconsciously reached for the man’s other hand and they stood like that for some time, sharing a single heartbeat.

_“…It’s time to come home…Ven…”_

-0-

It was late afternoon, and Ventus sat on the steps of his front porch watching the last of the sun’s failing light disappear behind the trees. Where once he had always enjoyed this time of day, when the daylight hours gave way to the dark of night, now he only felt a deep nervousness watching the eerily silent forest in front of him, the shadows lengthening and almost seeming to creep along amongst the foliage. 

Ventus squinted his eyes, his shoulder’s rigid as he tracked some of the shadows moving closest to the edge of the forest. It was surely just a trick of the lingering light, but he could have sworn he’d caught the briefest flicker of yellow eyes blinking into existence.  

He didn’t know what was happening in there, but something wasn’t right at all. The forest had always been a safe, peaceful place to him, but now, there was no mistaking the subtle, dull scent of decay on the air, an unnatural smell that completely unnerved him. 

The forest just didn’t _feel_ the same anymore – it was noticeably different, and not in a good way… 

He’d had another dream last night, but for the life of him could only recall disjointed bits and pieces. He was sure he had been in the forest again, flashes of green and light coming back to him readily, and he remembered Terra being there as well, standing tall and strong, silently watching him…

_“Ven…”_

The memory of a voice whispered through his mind, and Ventus breathed in sharply as more of the dream promptly came back to him. The young man he had dreamed of before had made another appearance, Ventus clearly remembering the curve of his smile, and the deep blue of his eyes.

_“Are you ready?”_ The man had asked him, slowly holding out one of his hands. Ventus had woken up with his own hand outstretched towards the ceiling, reaching out to nothing.

Lost in thought, Ventus barely registered his grandfather quietly sitting down beside him, only shaking himself out of it when a steaming cup of tea was held in front of him. Glancing away from the forest, Ventus was quick to take it, instantly feeling himself relax as the warmth of the tea seeped into his palms. 

“Thanks.”

His grandfather only nodded in reply, cradling a cup of his own between his hands. Comfortable silence enveloped them then, the stars above becoming more prominent in the sky as they continued to rest there.     

“Are you having trouble sleeping?” His grandfather murmured softly, and Ventus looked away from the forest again, gazing down into his tea instead. Curling tendrils of steam warmed his cheeks as he shook his head in answer, his eyebrows furrowing. 

He was sleeping as well as always, but…these dreams of the forest seemed endless, and the strange feelings they gave him…

Ventus looked to the trees, unconsciously lifting one of his hands free of his tea to slide it over his heart.

“Grandfather… What is this?” Ventus whispered, his eyes far away. “Something’s changing inside of me…but I don’t understand at all…”       

A hand suddenly closed over the top of his own, and Ventus started slightly in surprise. He turned to face his grandfather, who looked at him calmly, his quiet words strong and sure.   

“It’s in here,” he said simply, squeezing Ventus’ hand. “…Your spirit is calling for home.” 

Ventus felt distinctly confused, the tips of his fingers pressing harder into his skin.

“…Home?” 

His grandfather sighed and smiled, an edge of sadness entering his voice.

“Soon…everything will make sense.”  


	4. Chapter 4

“Have you been watching the news lately?”

Ventus looked over at Aqua, questioning, as they came to a stop beside her car.

“No, I haven’t had a chance to… What’s happened?”

Aqua clicked the keyless entry for her car and the vehicle flashed its lights twice, the doors quietly unlocking. She paused beside the driver-side door, obviously troubled. 

“Well, there’s been a number of reports made about the forest in the last couple of days – they’re saying it’s ‘sick’.” 

“Sick!?” Ventus was immediately on edge.

Aqua nodded. “Yeah, it’s strange. They’re saying that some sort of unknown virus has spread through the air or soil. Many of the trees are showing signs of decay, and a lot of the birds have started migrating too early in the season. I know they’ve already done a series of tests in two of the major river systems, but they can’t seem to figure out what’s causing it.” 

“Oh, no…”

As if on cue, they both turned and looked over at the forest. The green depths were unnaturally silent, none of the usual birdsong reaching them.

Now Ventus was more than worried. “But, that means…if we release Terra back out there… He might get sick, too!”

Aqua offered him a reassuring smile, but Ventus could see the strain. “We can’t know for sure, Ven, but for now, we should definitely keep him safe here. He still needs at least three weeks before his leg will be fully healed, and we really need to get him moving more, too… Just to test his weight on the injury and keep his hind muscles engaged.”

“Definitely,” Ventus agreed. “I’ll have him up and moving around tonight if you think that’d be a good idea?”

“I think that will be fine, but just take it in small steps, okay?” Aqua briefly gripped his shoulder before opening her car door and sliding inside. She closed the door and wound down the window as the engine started. “I’ll be around again on the weekend, but let me know how it goes.”

Ventus finally smiled, feeling slightly better at the prospect of Terra walking again. “Okay, I’m sure I’ll be able to handle him on my own. It’s almost like…he listens to me.”

“It really seems like that,” Aqua laughed quietly. “He’s certainly the most intelligent stag I’ve ever come across…in a league all of his own!”

-0-

Despite Aqua’s reassurance about Terra’s progress, Ventus still couldn’t help feeling anxious. Later that afternoon, after he’d come home from work, he found himself in his usual spot at Terra’s side, trying his best to study for one of his upcoming exams. He caught himself staring off into space more times than he could count, though, not even Terra’s warmth easing his troubled thoughts.

When Aqua had left, Ventus had gone to see what he could find on the latest news bulletins. The forest was indeed sick with some sort of creeping disease that had many scientists and environmentalists baffled over the cause, as well as the original source. Ventus didn’t know what other options they would have if by the time Terra was well enough to be returned there, the forest was no longer a safe place for him – not to mention how terrible it was the forest was even suffering in the first place. He’d known for close to a month now that the forest hadn’t seemed the same, but now, there was no room for doubt. He sighed heavily, dragging a hand through his hair.  

Beside him, Terra puffed out a sharp breath and nudged Ventus in the side of the head. Ventus looked over his shoulder at him, meeting his eyes. Terra held his gaze, his nostrils gently flaring.

“I know, I can’t help it,” Ventus murmured, running his hand down Terra’s neck. “I’m just worried about the forest.” He pushed the large textbook that was resting on his lap to the straw next to him and bodily turned to face Terra. “You must be worried, too… It’s your home after all.”  

Terra slowly closed his eyes and leaned forwards, his giant head gently resting on top of Ventus’. Ventus just laughed, enjoying their proximity.

“Hey, let’s try getting you up for a little bit – see how you go. What do you think?”

In answer, Terra made a low, short sound and shifted his legs. Grinning, Ventus took this to mean yes and carefully pulled away from Terra before rising to his feet.

“I can’t let you outside just yet, but we need to try and keep the strength in your legs.”

Aware of how much of a size difference there was between them, Ventus tried to help Terra as much as he could anyway, bracing his hands firmly along his chest and neck. Murmuring quiet words of encouragement, he waited with bated breath as Terra shakily got his legs underneath him.

“Easy…easy…yeah, that’s it! You’re doing great!”

Finally, Terra stood tall, the wide expanse of his chest rising and falling with the extra effort. He seemed much larger upright, his great antlers nearly brushing the roof of the shed. Ventus beamed up at him, laughing with sheer joy.

“A couple more weeks and you’ll be right as rain!” 

He rubbed a hand up and down Terra’s side, feeling lighter than he had in days. The uncertainty of the forest was still a major concern, but just having Terra so obviously better was amazingly uplifting. Terra tossed his head and slowly moved a few steps forward, and Ventus walked with him, watching his injured leg for signs of strain or weakness. It was slow going, but Terra seemed to be handling it well. They paused to rest a moment, Ventus still intently monitoring Terra’s leg.  

“I don’t want you to be in danger out there, but I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you’ve got a safe home to return to…before you’re ready to go.” He met Terra’s eyes, his hand going still. “I don’t know what’s happening to the forest…but hopefully they’ll figure it out soon.”

Despite his worries from before returning, Ventus gave Terra a wry smile anyway. “Maybe, when you do go back, you could find the _real_ Terra for us – ask him what’s…going…on…” 

Ventus’ eyes flew wide, a sudden realisation coming to him.

_It couldn’t be…_

Glancing briefly back up at Terra, Ventus dug into the pocket of his pants and quickly retrieved his phone. He typed ‘ _terra wayfinder forest spirit’_ into Google and clicked through to the first result that looked promising. 

It was a simple webpage detailing an old folklore tale for the Wayfinder Forest, which Ventus was surprised he recognised. His grandfather had often told him this very same story when he was still a child, about a guardian spirit named Terra, who was the great protector of the forest. He was said to be a being of light and an immortal, who had existed for thousands of years, and without his continuous presence, the forest would –

“– Sicken and slowly _die!”_

His mind reeling, Ventus tapped into the linked images.

“Of _course…”_ he whispered. The great, guardian spirit, Terra, had always been depicted as a – 

Ventus gasped, his head jerking upwards. 

Terra was watching him intently, the same as always. He closed his eyes and called out quietly.

Ventus was in awe.

“You…really are him…aren’t you?”

Moving on instinct, Ventus reached for Terra just as the great stag leaned down to meet him. Both of his hands on either side of Terra’s muzzle, Ventus pressed their foreheads together.

“…You’re _Terra…”_ Ventus whispered, his eyes closing and his fingers lightly trembling.

How…was this even _real?_

-0-

As impossible as it seemed, Ventus was truly hard-pressed in not believing that Terra, _somehow,_ was actually _The Terra_ of legend – the guardian protector of the forest, who had existed here for centuries and called these lands his home. Aqua had told him that Terra couldn’t die – that he was unlike any other animal she had ever encountered, and the more Ventus turned it over in his mind the more everything started making sense. Terra’s absence from the forest was surely the reason it was suffering, and without his protection, the darkness was slowly taking over, the life and heart of the forest thrown into jeopardy.

Ventus could think of nothing else – at all costs Terra had to be returned to the forest as soon as possible, and then _everything_ would go back to the way it was before…

But even as he thought that, there was a deep, painful ache in his chest, and Ventus already knew. When it really was time for Terra to leave his side, he would feel nothing but genuine heart-break. Terra meant the world to him, and it was selfish to want him to stay here, but Ventus felt like he would physically be losing a part of himself when Terra finally left for his real home. As painful as it was, he still understood that their inevitable separation was the only way.

He would have to let Terra go. 

That same night, Ventus fell into a fitful sleep and dreamt of sprawling rice fields, a cool, strong wind pushing through the young stalks.

Instinctively, he turned and looked over the low banks to his right and standing there, its legs half lost in the water, was a giant stag. 

_"What are you doing out here?”_ Ventus shouted over the wind. _“Your leg still won’t be healed yet, Terra! You have to rest a little longer!”_

The stag puffed out its giant chest and tilted its head to the sky. The soft chime of a bell shrilled and the stag called out long and low, the very land around them vibrating with the sound. Everything surrounding Ventus rippled, and the dream began to change. The image of the stag wavered, and then standing in his place, was a young man.

_“Ven…”_ The young man smiled, slowly reaching out his hand.

Ventus gasped, and before he knew it, he was already running.

The wind whipped at his clothes and the mud underneath his bare feet sucked him down, but the young man in front of him was the only thing unmoving – still calmly reaching out his hand.

Ventus struggled to close the distance between them – everything fighting against him. He reached out a hand too as trees rapidly burst from the fields all around him, all growing unnaturally fast, their branches and leaves unfurling high above him and blotting out the sun. 

_“Ven… Come with me…”_ The young man whispered, and now Ventus was desperate to reach him.

He was running out of time.

He was so close – _finally_ about to touch, with his fingertips brushing the young man’s, and then, abruptly, he was jolted back into consciousness.

Ventus gasped and sharply jerked himself upright, his entire body trembling.

“Terra!” 

Panicked and stumbling on his feet, Ventus threw himself downstairs and outside to the shed. He struggled to get the heavy doors open, his fingers fumbling with the catch. Using all of his strength, he finally wrenched them out of the way.

Inside the cool gloom of the shed, Terra was nowhere to be found. Ventus stared in disbelief, his chest sharply heaving. How…could this be? There was nowhere for Terra to hide, but there was no space large enough for him to leave through either, and the doors had been secured all night.

“He’s…gone…” Ventus murmured, barely believing his own words. “I…I have to find him!”

Forgetting all else, Ventus ran back around to the front of the house, intent on grabbing his shoes. There was no way Terra’s leg was properly healed enough yet to support the entirety of his weight, and if Ventus didn’t find him quickly, he was only going to injure himself more!

Ventus made it to the front porch, only to find his grandfather there, quietly waiting for him.     

“Grandfather! Terra is gone! I-I’ve got to find him!”

No time to lose, Ventus sat down on the steps and shoved his feet into his shoes.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” 

He stood swiftly, his legs already tensing to run, but at the last second his grandfather captured his hand, keeping him in place.

“Ventus.”

Ventus paused and turned back to his grandfather.

“What is it?” He tried to pull away, but his grandfather wouldn’t let go, his grip tightening.

Ventus frowned, realising what this was about. He could finally see how solemn his grandfather seemed to be.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful in there,” Ventus reassured him. He turned to face him properly, his smile genuine and warm. “I promise I’ll be okay.” 

His grandfather smiled too, but his eyes were still sad. He squeezed Ventus’ hand.

“…I know you will.” 

Without a backwards glance, Ventus dashed into the forest. Green enveloped him on all sides, the early morning sun lighting his way.

“Terra!” Ventus called, again and again as he made his way deeper in, the trees above him all whispering and swaying gently with the breeze.

Pausing by a stream to drink, Ventus was surprised to realise that the uneasy, dark feeling of the forest had completely vanished. All around him felt calm, the air clean, and the birds sung freely amongst the trees. He’d been too anxious to feel it before, but now he felt encouraged despite still worried for Terra’s wellbeing. Surely, this was a good sign. 

He kept looking.

Eventually, the sun was beginning to set, and Ventus still hadn’t found him. Throughout the entire day he had barely stopped walking once and now thick, almost impenetrable forest surrounded him, the light here golden and faintly faded. It had been some time since he’d come across a single path or road and Ventus was more than tired. There was no helping it, but without any sort of direction back to town he would have to prepare himself to spend the night here while he waited to resume the search in the morning. The forest was so vast, though, that the chance of finding Terra was surely bordering on the impossible, but Ventus knew he couldn’t give up – not when this feeling threatened to overwhelm him. 

Ventus fought his way through a particularly dense tangle of trees, only to unexpectedly find himself stumbling out into a large, open space. Everywhere he looked there was long, soft grass carpeting the ground, waving gently back and forth between wide, ancient trunks of trees that towered so high above him, he could barely see where they ended and the sky began. Shafts of bright sunlight still lit up the entire glade a beautiful kelly-green, and it was so quiet and peaceful here, Ventus was in awe just taking it all in.   

And there, standing motionless amongst the green, seemingly waiting for his arrival – was Terra.

“Terra…” Ventus breathed, staggering forwards a few steps. “I’m so happy you’re okay…” Exhausted and hardly believing his own eyes, he slowly sunk to his knees, the relief he felt almost tangible. He smiled with everything he had, tears welling in his eyes. 

The sunlight suddenly seemed a lot brighter, and Ventus was surprised to find himself momentarily blinded. He looked up just in time as two, large hands gently framed his face. The young man from his dreams was standing in front him, his blue eyes bright and clear, his lips curved into a beautiful smile.

“Ven. Thank you.”

Clasping one of his hands, the man pulled Ventus to his feet. 

Ventus was speechless. Surely he was dreaming.

_“…Terra…?”_

Terra nodded once, his smile widening. He reached for Ventus’ other hand and Ventus dazedly felt their fingers interlacing. This was… _too real_ to be a dream, but he was here, in this moment, and everything felt so _right._

“Ven…” Terra murmured, his expression more serious. “It was destined long ago, that you and I would meet one day – because you are of the forest…just as I am.”

Confused, Ventus held Terra’s gaze, his breath hitching in his throat.  

“I don’t…understand.”

Terra smiled again and slowly leaned down towards him. Ventus closed his eyes as Terra’s forehead met his own, and as they touched, their breaths mingling, the quiet ring of a bell sounded, and Ventus knew it would be the last time.

“Your true home is here.”

Soft lips pressed into his own, and Ventus moved closer, just to hear Terra’s heartbeat matching his – not a single beat out of place.

Terra looked him in the eyes again and Ventus stood spellbound, his entire being filled with warmth. 

“The light in your heart resonates with the forest, and it calls to me…as we are one. Stay here with me, Ven. Come to know what it is to _truly_ exist…”

Ventus trembled. This feeling that had plagued him – that had changed him and filled him with longing – all of his uncertainty had come to an end.

Ventus smiled as their lips met again, and a bright, cleansing light enveloped him.

Here at last, he was _home_. 

-0-

Aqua drove around the bend and slowly accelerated a little bit faster. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and tightened her grip on the steering wheel as Ventus’ house finally came into view.

Ventus had been missing for nearly three weeks now, and despite sending numerous search parties out into the forest they were no closer to finding him. A newspaper on the seat beside her screamed the headline: _Local Youth Still Missing – Search Ends Today,_ and Aqua had read it word for word, the biggest question on her mind now being – _why_ was Ventus’ grandfather refusing to help look for him, too? Aqua was convinced he knew something, and she wasn’t leaving until she had answers.

She came to a gentle stop outside of Ventus’ home, immediately sighting Ventus’ grandfather working in one of the nearby rice-fields.

A light, cool breeze whipped at her hair as she threw the door open and stepped out of her car, already striding over to stand along the bank adjacent the fields.

“Eraqus!” She called, holding her bangs out of her face. “I need to talk to you!”

Eraqus rested his hoe down by his side and turned to smile at her. He looked perfectly calm.

“Aqua. How are you?”

Aqua frowned, instantly becoming angry. 

“How…can you be so _calm?_ I don’t understand!” She was so frustrated she couldn’t hold it in anymore. She gestured wildly at Eraqus, desperate to get through to him. “Ven is _still_ missing! Aren’t you worried at all!?”

Eraqus just silently stood there, still as calm as ever. Very slowly, he shook his head.

"Ventus…has gone home.”

Aqua was lost for words. “…Gone _home?_ What do you…?” 

As if in answer, Eraqus turned away from her and looked over towards the forest.

“He is finally where he belongs.”

Confused and flustered, Aqua turned to look, too. 

She gasped.

Standing just at the edge of the forest was a young stag. It was looking over at them, watching intently. Its antlers were only small, and its fur was such a light brown it almost shone like gold in the afternoon sunlight, and Aqua was quietly in awe.

As she watched, another much larger stag stepped out of the forest behind the other, and she was surprised to realise that she recognised it. It was the stag she and Ventus had saved – the one that couldn’t die…

Both of the stags stood watching them then, the quiet forest shifting with the breeze, and leaves gently curling and dancing through the air.

Eraqus smiled and respectfully inclined his head to them. He didn’t look at Aqua, his quiet voice carrying along the wind.

“Now, the forest is _bursting_ with light…”

Tears welled in Aqua’s eyes as both stags stood a moment longer before silently disappearing back into the forest. 

She breathed out a shaky laugh and smiled too, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

“…Ven…”


End file.
